


hate-sex

by eighthcaramel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cries, please give me feedback i dont normally write this stuff and i want to know if it's good or not, writes new stories instead of updating others OOPS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthcaramel/pseuds/eighthcaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is boring. That's why enemies Luke and Ashton agreed to enter a hate-fuck relationship to spice up their lives.<br/>However, Ashton is unsure of what to do when he actually falls for the guy he always called his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

School was boring. Since when was it _not_. The old, monotonous teachers that smelled like mothballs and bad perfume that would cling to your insides if you’re within ten feet of the person wearing it. The highest mountain of homework waiting to be completed, never to reach its goal. The loud, obnoxious chatter of the teenagers that were still 5-year-olds at heart.

Thinking about it was dreadful.

Thinking about sitting through endless sessions of various subjects that are deemed necessary was so _exhausting_. Was school even necessary?

These were Luke’s thoughts, and he thought them very often. He longed each week for the two days of the weekend, only wishing they could last forever, instead of having to return to the Hell that is his school.

He hated Monday. He hated his schedule. He had literally _no one_ he knew and could interact with in all of his classes. Every day it was the same old thing.

Pre-AP Algebra II. Loud. The teacher is never able to tame her students. Luke wonders if it’s the same with the other classes.

Art II. It was tolerable.

Pre-AP Chem. Extremely quiet. Almost enough to be considered eerie. The room was just as boring as the guy teaching it: Grey, old, and gloomy. The teacher’s voice was the most monotonous of them all. The amount of people who fall asleep as he’s talking is extremely large.

P.E. Okay, what _isn’t_ tiring in this class? Luke always cuts this class. Who wouldn’t?

Pre-AP World History. Literally no one paid attention, so it was hard to find someone to copy off of.

Pre-AP English II. The only thing Luke enjoyed in this class was the creative writing.

Luke doesn’t even remember the last two classes he has. He always skips them and goes home. They aren’t worth it.

As of right now, he sat in his first hour. He wasn’t paying attention (the usual). Instead he doodled in his journal which was supposed to be filled with all things math. The teacher never called on him anyways.

At last, the bell rings! Luke stands up abruptly, slamming his journal closed and stuffing it in his backpack. He rushes past the other hurrying students and out the door, entering the growing mass of students. He needs to move quickly if he doesn’t want to see _him_.

Yes, _him_. The one Luke absolutely, positively _despises_. His arch-nemesis, his worst enemy. His rival, the one with wondrous curly hair and big, beautiful hazel eyes. The one that was a literal ball of sunshine. The one that everyone liked – if not, loved.

Luke absolutely despised him, and Ashton absolutely despised him, too. Of course, Luke never displayed his hatred in front of any of their peers, with the exception of the occasional scowl. Ashton did the same. He must retain his good reputation of being kind and delightful.

Apparently Luke wasn’t moving quickly enough. He spots Ashton farther down the hall, laughing at something one of his friends had said. Luke’s twists into one of pure and distinct hatred, but only for a short moment. He sees Ashton’s gaze sweep over him, but Ashton pretends he doesn’t see him and continues laughing along with his friends.

Luke pauses his walking, eyes narrowing in thought. He stares at Ashton for a few minutes as his friends leave him and he opens his locker. His thin frame. His muscular arms as they reached out to enter the combination for his locker. How his skinny jeans hugged his thighs perfectly. Luke’s mouth parts ever so slightly.

Luke wants him. He needs him, and he needs him now.

And so Luke walks right up to Ashton with a smile on his face. Brightly, he greets Ashton. “Hey, Ash.”

Ashton turns, and Luke notes that at first there is a look of contempt in his eyes. But a smile quickly replaces his expression. “Hi,” he says. “Need something?”

“Will you show me where my class is? I don’t know where room 41A is.” An obvious lie. Luke and Ashton both know this. Luke knows exactly where room 41A is.  Though, it was the beginning of the school year, so it was believable.

Ashton’s eyes gain a visible spark. His eyes widen slightly as well. “Of course. It’s this way.” Ashton finishes whatever he was doing that involved his locker and closes it. He walks leisurely back the way he came. Luke follows, knowing that this is the complete opposite direction of room 41A.

The slow pace was enough to where the crowd of students had thinned; only a few strays remained. The bell rings, and only then does Ashton start to walk quicker. They reach the end of the hallway, only one door near the corner of the wall: a janitor’s closet.

Ashton sighs in mock-frustration. “Damn, I must’ve took a wrong turn. . .” He puts his hands on his hips, biting his lip as he turns to face Luke.

Luke smirks. “Well. . . I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you?”

Ashton gives a sly smile, turning his head to the side. “What do you have in mind?”

And just like that, Luke pounces on his prey. He pushes him up against the wall, kissing him roughly. The kiss they shared was full of fierceness and lust. Luke easily slips his tongue into Ashton’s mouth, sliding it along Ashton’s. He places his hands on Ashton’s hips, making sure to press hard enough to make a bruise. It became intensely hot for the two in a matter of seconds.

Ashton wraps his arms around Luke’s neck, pulling him closer. He grinds his hips against Luke’s as he pulls on Luke’s hair, causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths. Ashton pulls apart with half-lidded eyes when Luke begins to suck on his lower lip. He says in between pants as Luke frowns at him, “W-we. . . Shouldn’t be doing this here.” The tightness in his jeans was starting to bother him more and more.

“Then where do you suppose we do it?” Luke’s words are extremely rushed, and his eyes are wild with hunger. He pressed himself up against Ashton while he waited for his answer. His breath was growing heavier.

Ashton bites his lip as his eyes scan the area for any spot that would conceal them. They could always do it behind that wall over there. . . Well, no. Someone could walk around the corner and find them. Or underneath the stairs? No, they could still be seen. Hmm. . . Ashton spots the janitor’s closet. “What about in there?” He gestures to the janitor’s closet.

Luke’s tongue darts out to play with his lip ring in thought. “Yeah, perfect.”

Luke takes Ashton by the wrist and drags him over to the door. He makes sure the door is unlocked and then opens it to a crack and peeks in to make sure no one is inside. The coast is clear, and they enter the closet.

Luke once again has Ashton pressed against the wall, though it’s the door this time. His lips are on Ashton’s once more, tongue mingling with the other’s.

Luke cuts their heated kiss short and pulls on the hem of Ashton’s shirt. Ashton readily peels off the shirt and tosses it to the floor behind Luke, only to stop after unbuttoning his pants when Luke bites his neck fairly hard. His breath hitches, and he bites his lip as one of his hands move to tightly grip the back of Luke’s neck, digging his fingernails into the skin. Luke hums approvingly.

Ashton moans as he feels Luke’s wet tongue licking from his shoulder to his neck. As Luke does this, he sees that Ashton is having trouble. So, he hurriedly pushes his hand out of the way and yanks the jeans down himself, kneeling and not moving to stand back up. All that was left was his boxers. Instead, he presses small wet kisses to the older boy’s stomach, enjoying the way he gasps and moans quietly at the feeling, attempting to hide his sounds. “L-Luke. . . !”

The younger chuckles, and Ashton feels him smile against his skin. “Yes?” Luke replies.

“H-Hurry the hell- Ah!!” Ashton’s voice came out louder than he had meant to due to the fact that he felt teeth on his skin. Luke sucks on the skin hard, pulling back a few times to let his tongue trail over the bruise in small circles. The feeling caused so many amazing sensations to shoot up through his spine and make his mind dance in wonder and pure, utter bliss.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Luke says mockingly. Teasing the one person he hated the most was extremely fun, and he’d gladly do it all day. Both emotionally and sexually.

Ashton opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Luke licking the length of his stomach up to his chest, latching onto a patch of skin right above his nipple. He yearns for the release that Luke forced him to wait for. He was so close, but the jerk just won’t him have it. Ashton moans, hand flying up to meet the back of Luke’s head, threading its fingers through the blonde locks. He hears Luke hiss as he tugs on his hair. “B-bastard,” he says.

Luke chuckles again, finally taking out Ashton’s erection. It was Ashton’s turn to hiss this time as the cold air hits his member, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. Luke smirks at the sight, wrapping his long fingers around the shaft. Ashton gasps, eyes shutting tightly as stars waltz into his vision. The simple touches were enough; he was _that_ turned on.

He holds his breath, trying to calm himself and slow his breathing, but he fails. His breath only quickened as very detailed images of the lanky blonde in front of him thrusting into him hard and fast entered his thoughts. Luke would always bite Ashton’s lower lip, and he always made sure to leave hickeys and bruises on every patch of pale skin. In fact, there he was again, digging his fingers into his hips in the exact same spot he was bruising earlier. He was so incredibly rough, and Ashton loved it.

Ashton always thought that he was claiming him.

But the counterargument would always win: He would never claim you; the two of you are enemies. Not that he cared, though. He couldn’t care less who he belonged to, or what the blonde asshole did.

Luke’s statement halts his thoughts. “Beg.”

Ashton growls in frustration. He needed the release. _Now_. “Fuck you.”

Luke slowly moves his hand up, thumb moving to trace random patterns on the tip. Ashton whines, longing for more touches and more contact. He wants Luke to hurry up and suck him off. No, he _needs_ it. Neither of them cared if they were late to class, but that didn’t give Luke the right to take his time!

“Oh, I’m hurt. You’re so rude, Ashton.” Luke drags his tongue along the length, swirling in circles around the tip. Ashton tries to hide his moans, realizing he should probably try to be quiet.

“Please.” Ashton stares down at Luke, tears beading at the corner of his eyes in pleasure. Luke stares right back up at him innocently, as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong. Ash bites his lip, throwing his head back before tossing it to the side, unable to look at the oddly cute sight.

“Ashton, you’ll have to speak up if you want me to hear you,” Luke says, smile clearly obvious in his tone. He begins licking the shaft once more, causing Ashton to gasp and whine all over again. And Ashton wishes Luke would say his name again and again in that voice he used to scold. He loved the way how his name rolled off of his tongue and echoed in his ears. _Ashton, Ashton, Ashton!!_

It’s impossible to ignore the biting on his thighs. Luke’s tongue trailed over the skin, biting and sucking in different places.

“Luke, _please_! I’m begging you,” Ashton forces out. He’ll do anything to finish now. He needed Luke’s mouth around him. He needed Luke to take him in any way he wanted to.

Luke smiles mischievously against Ashton’s tip, and he leans forward, hollowing his cheeks and taking the length into his mouth.

Ashton’s throat is ridiculously sore now, yet somehow he is still able to ring out. His voice his loud, and he’ll be damned if the entirety of the school _didn’t_ hear that. Hopefully they wouldn’t be able to tell who it was.

Luke bobs his head up and down, swallowing more and more of Ashton’s cock each time. Ashton’s already-loud voice rises in volume, screaming out profanity and Luke’s name.

Luke has been pretty hard as well, and, now that his hand and mouth are occupied, he decides he needs to take care of his own problem. It wouldn’t be fair, after all. Ashton getting to have all the fun, while all Luke gets is a mouth full of seed. Not that he’s complaining.

Luke undoes the button and zipper of his skinny jeans with his free hand. In a few quick seconds his free hand is around his own member, pumping at increasing speeds. The friction feels so _nice_ , and getting both of them off simultaneously just made him harder, if possible. His fingers slide fast against his shaft, and his thumb occasionally moves to play with his tip.

And in the next moment, both of Ashton’s hands are tangled in Luke’s golden hair, yanking and pulling. He pulls Luke’s head back and forth, thrusting into the warm, wet cavern that is his mouth. Ashton and Luke are both a moaning wreck situated at the peak of cloud nine, and they’re both reaching their climax. Ashton’s hips buck hard, and Luke begins to have a hard time keeping his teeth out of the way. He manages though, filthy thoughts of lustful sex making his hand pump himself harder and faster and he just wants _more_.

Ashton moans Luke’s name. “L-Luke, I—“ Ashton climaxes abruptly, startling Luke and causing him to pull back slightly. Ashton’s cum is splattered onto Luke’s face and into his mouth. A truly erotic image.

However, Luke hasn’t taken care of himself yet. His hand is getting tired as his hips buck up to meet his hand. He can feel himself getting close. So, _so_ close.

Ashton had gotten on his knees and he presses his lips against Luke’s, licking his lower lip to ask for entrance. Luke instantly lets the other in, tongue fighting for dominance. He easily succeeds in the task, moaning into the kiss. Ashton replaces Luke’s hand with his own, happy to help both of them finish sooner.

And he came, his seed shooting forward onto Ashton’s torso as well as on his shirt. Both boys are panting heavily, resting their foreheads against the other’s. Ashton’s eyes open halfway to watch Luke. His eyes are still closed, and his mouth is parted slightly. Ash can feel the sweat on his forehead along with his own. Ashton pulls back to look at himself, noticing he is covered in hickeys, both large and small. He should probably do his best to cover himself up.

Though when he reaches for his clothes that have been tossed aside, there’s a sharp, loud knock on the door. Both boys jump out of their skin.

They weren’t being too loud, were they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if there are any errors! please let me know what you think and thank you for reading! //this was slightly rushed oops

Luke sat in the uncomfortable old, faded dark brown chair in the main office.

Ashton sat in the chair on the opposite side of the office.

They were glaring daggers at each other, attempting to avoid inhaling the scent of the old perfume of the old lady that filled the room. Not only that, but the amount of fake plants in the room was rather. . . odd.

The sound of the clock echoed in their ears.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

It was driving them insane.

Sitting there with intimidating expressions that would kill anyone or anything weaker if given the chance.

Both of their minds repeated the events that had happened previously, much to their dismay. They have tried with all of their might to think of something else, like dinner, or homework, but to no avail.

_Tick, tock, Tick, tock._

A cold sweat runs down Ashton’s brow as his memories replay.

_A sharp, loud knock sounds, causing both boys to jump out of their skin. They freeze, holding their breath. Ashton had been reaching for an article of clothing, and Luke had been resting. Though, his eyes had shot open when he heard the knock._

_“Open up!” A deep voice shouts through the door._

_They still make no move._

_“We know you’re in there! Now get the hell out here or you’ll be in even more trouble!!” The realization hit them in the face like a giant pile of bricks._

_It was Principal Dudley._

_Yeah, they had been too loud._

_They’re so fucked._

_Luke and Ashton had then scrambled for their clothes, sloppily putting them on and shoving the door open. They were out of breath, and knew very well that most of the marks that they had made on each other are clearly visible._

And they now sit in the office, waiting for the principal to call them in to decide their fate. It feels like it’s been forever.

“Bastard,” Luke spits out with greatly narrowed eyes.

“Mr. Hemmings!” The lady at the front desk slams the papers in her hands down.

“Oh, _I’m_ the bastard? It’s your fault we’re in here!” Ashton replies.

The lady at the front desk gives up with a sigh, tending to her papers.

“ _You_ need to be more in control of your emotions and hormones.”

“Do you even know what you’re talking about?!” Ashton shouts furiously.

“Lower your voice, Mr. Irwin,” the lady at the front desk says sternly.

Ashton ignores her, but obeys nonetheless. “I can’t believe you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous? I’m ridiculous?! If I was ridiculous, I wouldn’t want to bash your head into the wall right now!!!” Ashton stood up during his words, taking quick steps over to Luke. Luke instinctively shrinks back in his chair, baring his teeth.

Ashton did halt, though, when the door to the principal’s office opens. He was halfway at this point. In the doorway stands the principal in his gray suit and dull maroon tie, glasses perched high up on the bridge of his nose. The bald patch on his head shone in the light. He was big, both in height and width. It was amazing that he could walk through the doorway.

“In my office. _Now,”_ Principal Dudley says through clenched teeth. His arms are crossed and his foot is tapping fairly quickly.

 

 

“I cannot simply _believe_ you two!” The boys wished that Principal Dudley wouldn’t talk so loudly. It was embarrassing enough already.

They were sitting in his office, in the same ugly chairs that were in the main office. The room smelled of coffee and sweat, causing each of their stomach’s to churn.

“Having sexual intercourse on school grounds?! Simply ridiculous!!”

They didn’t exactly have intercourse, but they didn’t want to make him angrier by bringing that up.

“Do you know how bad this will damage the school’s reputation?! Quite a lot!! Especially because it was a pair of _disgusting_ homosexuals that did it. . . Tch.”

Both of the boys’ eyebrows furrowed slightly at that. What’s wrong with being gay?

This made them hate the principal even more.

“I cannot believe that you cut class to do this. . . Ruining your education. . .” He crossed his arms again, shaking his head. “At your age, this is considered illegal!!” His voice raises in volume again, and the boys really wish it hadn’t.

Ashton swallowed nervously, biting his tongue to hold back the string of profanities directed at the principal. “What will be our punishment, sir?” He dreaded the response.

“Right. Your punishment.” The principal slowly paces around the room in thought, tapping his chin with his finger. “I could expel you both because of this. . . Incident.”

Luke’s hand tightly grips the armrests of the chair. “Y-You can’t do that.”

“Oh, but I can.” Principal Dudley spins around in his position to face Luke, eyes wide and filled with anger. He stares Luke down for several minutes, Ashton slowly looking back and forth between the two in fear and anxiousness. “But I won’t,” the principal finally says.

The boys breathe a long sigh of relief.

“I’ve looked at both of your gradebooks, and you’re both exceptionally good students. So that’s why I’m going to give you 35 days of detention starting tomorrow. You are required to be in room 56 after school until five and on Saturdays from six to nine continuously. Make sure to bring homework or a book. Perhaps both. Consider yourselves lucky.”

Principal Dudley walks around the desk and collapses into his chair, ignoring the gaping mouths of Ashton and Luke. “Now get the hell out of my office.”

 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Luke asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

“I should be asking _you_ that.” Ashton huffs, crossing his arms and walking away with a sense of arrogance. Luke follows him with a scowl.

“Yeah? It’s your fault we got in trouble!”

Ashton stops and spins around at this to face Luke. “How is it my fault?!”

“Because _you_ were being too loud!! If you had been quieter, we wouldn’t _be_ in this situation!!”

“If you had kept your dick in your pants, we wouldn’t be in this situation!!”

Luke’s had enough. He races towards Ashton, fist raised. Ashton quickly backs up on instinct, hitting the wall and closing his eyes tight in preparation.

But Ashton doesn’t feel the impact. One of his eyes slowly peeks to see what happened. He opens both eyes completely in shock.

Luke stood directly in front of him, hands pressed to the wall and arms trapping Ashton in the small space. There was a dent underneath Luke’s right hand, which was still in a fist, from when he punched it.

Normally, Ashton isn’t afraid of Luke. But this time, he is.

He trembles ever so slightly, and he notices that Luke smirks at this.

And believe it or not, but Ashton _really_ likes the situation he’s in right now.

Luke speaks after what seems like forever. “Is something wrong, Ashton?”

Ashton’s breath hitches. “N-No, Luke.”

There’s a spark in Luke’s eye. “Really, now? You’re trembling.” He takes one of his hands and wraps his long fingers around Ashton’s neck. His thumb traces a variety of patterns on Ashton’s throat.

Ashton makes a sound similar to a cat’s purr. “W-we shouldn’t do this. Not here. . .” Ashton mutters, eyes drifting shut in contentment.

After a moment of eternity occurs, Luke pulls away, and Ashton prevents himself from whining due to the loss of contact. “You’re right.” Luke spins on his heel and walks away with a smile, knowing full well that Ashton didn’t really want him to go.

And Ashton stares at his back sadly, leaning against the wall in thought.

The rest of the day was long and boring. As usual.

 

 

The next morning was loud and obnoxious. Ashton sat in the cafeteria waiting for the bell to ring as he picked at his breakfast. He wasn’t hungry. He’s extremely bored as he stares down at his half-eaten waffle. He occasionally scans the large room for anything interesting to watch, but fails. The noisy chatter of his friends didn’t help, either.

However, for the umpteenth time his gaze sweeps over the room, he spots Luke, laughing along with his friends. The one with bright hair had napkins stuffed up his nose, and the tan one was laughing with Luke. Someone new, though, was sitting with them.

She was ridiculously beautiful, and her long brown hair was styled in two braids. One was over her shoulder, and her bangs bounced as her head bobbed when she giggled with her smile that was from ear to ear. Her skin was beautifully pale, and despite her far distance away from Ashton, her big eyes could be seen as a pretty forest green. Her long eyelashes batted at someone. And Ashton was sure that that someone was Luke.

Her body was angled toward him, and not only that, she was sitting next to him and oddly close to him. And Ashton knew of Luke’s handsome appearance. It’d be amazingly shocking if she _didn’t_ want to tap that.

Ashton’s eyes narrow in thought and curiosity. Who was she? What was she doing with Luke? Were they together? Why didn’t Ashton know her? Ashton needed to find out.

Ashton stands up and ignores his friends’ protests and questions. He pretends not to notice Luke’s eyes following him as he exits the cafeteria and enters the warm outdoors. He also pretends not to notice Luke getting up and leaving as the mysterious girl gives him puppy eyes and pleads for him to stay.

And Ashton thinks: _Tch. Whore._

He enjoys the gentle breeze as his pace quickens. He doesn’t want to see Luke right now. He doesn’t want to do Luke right now. He wants to think about his emotions and that girl. He was curious.

But that didn’t prevent him from still wanting some form of an escape. Even for a little while.

So his wants could wait. He took a sharp turn around the corner of the cafeteria. The place where he was headed was quiet and secluded, and often no one went there. Ever.

Ashton reaches the area, smiling to himself from the excitement of what is to come. The majority of the area is in the shade due to the very tall building blocking out the sun, and it’s fairly cool. There’s plenty of space between the red brick walls and the cement ground between them. It was like an extremely wide outside hallway.

And sure enough, his assumptions are correct. Luke did follow him. He had followed Ashton, and he had just now grabbed his wrist. As Ashton turned his head, he sees that Luke had brought his stuff with him. He’s in his black jacket and black skinny jeans, and a dark grey shirt could be seen underneath the jacket. He pulls off his messenger bag, tossing it to the ground, and his black beanie falls off in the process. He doesn’t bother picking it up.

“Did you need something?” Ashton asks with his expression wiped clean.

Luke doesn’t say anything.”

“Am I going to have to repeat myself?”

No response.

“Let go of me.” Ashton tugs his hand away, but Luke doesn’t budge. His hand is glued tight.

After five thousand years later, Luke finally responds with actions. He grabs Ashton’s other wrist, pushing him until he’s against the wall. He pins Ashton’s hands above his head. Ashton’s heart races.

“L-Luke, what are you-“

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Luke inches closer until his lips are just barely touching Ashton’s.

“I-I’m not in the mood right now,” Ashton lies. He’s very ‘in the mood’ right now. In fact, the tightness in his pants was growing. Just thinking about the future was sending his mind into a wild frenzy.

Luke noticed this, and he stuck one of his legs in between Ashton’s to rub his knee against his crotch. Ashton bites his lower lip in an attempt to conceal the moan that threatened to escape his throat.

“I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re lying.”

“Is it that obv- Ah! “ Ashton is cut off as Luke rubs his knee harder against the middle of his jeans. His back arches in pleasure. His breathing is gradually growing more and more labored.

Luke closes the distance and kisses Ashton’s lips affectionately, which surprises Ashton. He isn’t used to this side of Luke. He’s used to the Luke that bites his lip, that makes sure he’s covered in bruises. The Luke never forgets to suck on his tongue when they kiss.

Ashton decides he doesn’t like this Luke. He misses the roughness.

He feels Luke’s tongue run along his lower lip, and he willingly parts his mouth to allow entrance, despite his not being satisfied with the gentleness. Luke slides his tongue against Ashton’s, and Ashton whines when he doesn’t feel the sucking. He does feel Luke smile against his lips after he does this, though.

But Luke makes up for this when he uses one hand to pin both of Ashton’s above his head and the other to undo Ashton’s pants. Once that is done he pulls out Ashton’s erection from his blue plaid boxers, causing Ashton to moan as his fingers slowly move up and down along the shaft in a teasing manner.

Ashton attempts to remove his wrists from Luke’s grasp to wrap his arms around his neck out of habit, but it’s no use. He’s stuck like this for however long Luke wants.

And Ashton tries to prevent himself from whining when Luke abruptly pulls away, failing miserably. He’s frozen, panting heavily, as he watches Luke hurry over to his bag that had been laying forgotten on the ground. What on earth. . .

Luke’s back is facing him as he digs through the bag. He quickly finds what he was looking for and stands up, rushing back over to Ashton. Ashton looks at what’s in his hands. . .

Ah, lube.

Ashton’s eyes widen as his face heats up, if it wasn’t already. They haven’t had intercourse in a rather long time. The thought of Luke being inside of him again sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. His cock twitched in anticipation.

Luke unfastens his jeans and pulls his own member out from the top of his shorts just as he had done to Ashton. He opens the bottle of lube and pours some in his hand, slathering it on his dick. He moans quietly as he does so, taking the opportunity to play with his tip for a moment or two. Ashton can’t stop himself from doing the same as he waits impatiently.

Luke finally finishes as he realizes he’ll end up coming before he gets to the good part. He grabs Ashton by the shoulders and turns him around, pushing on his back to bend him over slightly. He slowly pulls his jeans down, stopping once they get to his knees.

Ashton presses the palms of his hands on the wall and leans on his arms, his face burning. He hopes no one decides to enter the area. He hopes no one will see him like this. It’s humiliating enough.

Ashton yelps as Luke’s long finger slides into his entrance, slowly going further and further inside of him. Ashton tries to tame his breathing as he presses his forehead to the cold brick wall, back arching and begging to be touched more and more and _more_.

Luke smirks as he pulls his finger out, enjoying the moan that elicits from Ashton’s lips. “L-Luke. . .” He adds a second finger this time, sliding them back inside of Ashton. Ashton moans loudly, throwing his head back. Ashton’s dick is leaking pre-cum, smearing it onto his shirt. He’s going to have to clean that up later. Ugh.

Ashton’s breath hitches for the – what, tenth time? – when he feels a third finger enter him. The fingers thrust into him, causing his moans to increase in both amount and volume. His voice is ridiculously sore at this point, and he wishes Luke would just get on with it already.

Several pleasuring minutes later, Luke’s fingers suddenly stop thrusting and don’t enter Ashton again. This shocks Ashton, and he’s about to turn his head to see what’s going on behind him when Luke’s cock thrusts hard into him.

“AH~!!!” Ashton’s loud moan fills the still, silent air. Luke can’t help but chuckle breathlessly at this. He pulls out and immediately reenters Ashton, listening to every little sound the older boy makes at every form of contact.

Luke quickly gains speed, thrusting deep and hard into Ash. Luke moans as well, trying to go past his limit. Digging his fingers into Ashton’s hips, he leans forward to press himself against his back so he can lick and bite his neck. His tongue leaves trails of spit to leave its mark, and his teeth dig deep into the flesh to make bruises and occasionally draw a little bit of blood. Not on purpose, though. Sounds of breath, moans, and skin slapping against skin fill the air. Tears begin to bead at the corners of Ashton’s eyes.

Luke wanted to thrust harder, but he felt he was already at his limit. He reached it so quick; it was unbelievable. That didn’t stop him from feeling absolutely _amazing_ , though. He hadn’t fucked someone properly in months, and although right now it was so rushed, it was still pretty good. He didn’t even care about who was on the other end. He didn’t even care about Ashton.

Sex was all he was good for.

“L-Luke, I-I-“ Ashton doesn’t finish his sentence as he comes, moaning as his seed splatters all over the wall in front of him.

Luke groans as he hears his name roll off of Ashton’s tongue when he comes, causing him to come right after, seed shooting through Ashton’s abdomen. He pants lightly, leaning against Ashton, who feels incredibly warm. He hasn’t pulled out yet. They both don’t want the feeling of pleasure and closeness to leave them yet.

But everything has to end sometime.

Luke pulls out of Ashton, smiling at the way how Ashton shudders as he removes it.

Luke makes himself presentable before tending to Ashton, who is very, very sore at the moment. He was still in the same position. Luke decides to offer his rival help and dresses him.

The day proceeds as if nothing had happened.

However, that same girl he saw with Luke in the morning was also in detention. Luke and the girl kept giving each other “the eye” and passing notes to each other behind the teacher’s back like a pair of first graders.

It was annoying.

 

 

That night, Ashton lies in bed, staring at the white ceiling. The lamp on the nightstand was on, giving the room a nice, warm glow. The ceiling fan was spinning in slow circles, creating no cool air whatsoever.

His mind was a mess. He thought he had succeeded in tricking his mind into thinking that today was great because of that _delightful_ sex that he had that morning, but something had been bothering him, and he doesn’t know what it is. . .

Was it art? That annoying kid who sits next to him? No, that bothers him every day, but today he was even _more_ bothered.

Lunch? No, he didn’t even eat lunch. The school food sucks. Maybe it was because he didn’t eat all day? No, that’s his normal routine. He doesn’t eat until dinner. . .

 Maybe it was that guy who didn’t lend him his homework to let him cheat. . . No, he got it from someone else, so that’s covered.

His eyes bulge when he remembers a little detail he noticed in the morning.

The girl he saw with Luke.

The beautiful one that could probably capture anyone’s heart if she truly wanted it.

Ashton remembers how close she was sitting next to Luke. He remembers how curious he got, and how that was the entire reason he ended up getting fucked in the ass. At least it was consensual. He remembers how the annoying little notes that were passed back and forth drove him crazy.

He wanted to know more.

No, he _needed_ to know more about this mysterious girl and her relationship with his enemy. Information such as this is extremely important.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton peeked through the windowed door of the double cafeteria doors before walking inside. He scans the area for any sign of Luke. Luke, Luke, Luke. . .

He wasn’t in his normal spot.

Nope, not in the lunch (breakfast?) line either. Maybe it was too early. . . ?

Perhaps he wasn’t even here yet. Ashton walks to his table instead of just standing there like an idiot, blocking the walkway. The _minute_ he sits down in his usual spot, he hears familiar laughing, which was quite loud. His friends don’t notice him perking up.

The bright haired friend of Luke’s.

Ashton’s head whips around and his eyes search for the source of the laughter, easily finding the bright red hair. He’s with someone Ashton doesn’t know, sitting down at their usual table. And, Ashton gets an idea.

The bright haired friend has a few classes with Ashton. _Perfect._

Ashton stands up abruptly, startling his peers. He strides over to the redhead and taps his shoulder. The redhead stares at him blankly. “Yes?” he says.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with the homework for science.”

“Uh, sure thing, I guess.” The redhead stands, bidding farewell to his friends and looking at Ashton expectantly.

Ashton leads him to his locker. He turns to face the redhead and says, “Who’s that girl that sits with you?”

“What?”

“The girl. The one with the braids?”

“You mean Alexa? What about her?”

“Who is she?”

“. . . Alexa.”

“No, I mean. . . I mean, what’s her-“ Ashton cuts himself off, realizing what he was going to say. _What’s her relationship with Luke?_ If Ashton asked that, people would get suspicious. How should he say this??

The redhead stares at him. He blinks a few times.

“Is she single?” Ashton hates himself for asking this, but he can’t think of a different way to get information.

“Yeah. She has her eyes on someone though. It isn’t you, just so you know.”

Pfft, like Ashton cares. “Who?” Ashton manages to say.

“I don’t know if I’m right.”

“Just tell me.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not supposed to go around telling people her crush!”

“I won’t tell.”

“How do I know that?”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I-I’ll do anything.” Ashton’s getting desperate. In fact, at his point he isn’t very sure about why he wants to know so badly.

“I already said no.”

Ashton sighs, giving up. “Okay. . .”

This causes the redhead to sigh as well. “Sorry. But didn’t you need help with homework?”

“No, I think I’ll just wing it.”

“If you say so.” The redhead walks off in the direction of the cafeteria.

This is going to be hard.

 

 

After school, Ashton once again did what he was supposed to and went to detention. He made a point to sit next to Luke this time, and it seems like Luke didn’t mind one bit. He notices Luke giving him a lustful glance every so often.

That girl – _Alexa,_ was it? She was there as well. She sat in front of Luke, and boy, did Ashton get pissed off.

The teacher would leave the room for various amounts of time, but every time he was gone, Luke would poke or tickle or pass a note to Alexa. It was annoying. As fuck.

Though, Ashton is glad when Alexa pulls out a book to read. Luke then stops bothering her and, instead, begins pestering Ashton.

Every time Ashton looked over to see what Luke was doing, Luke made a point to bite his lip, or drag his tongue along his lower lip. Sometimes he would play with his lip ring, and other times he’d run a hand through his hair seductively.

And Luke did succeed in seducing Ashton.

When Luke bit his lip Ashton couldn’t help but think of Luke _pounding_ into him, harder and harder and faster and Ashton’s heart would just race more and more and _more_.

It’s not the best idea to think these thoughts in the middle of a classroom.

Ashton’s breath becomes labored, and the next time Ashton looked to Luke, he sees him smirking and repeatedly glancing downwards with hungry eyes. Ashton hates the fact that he’d managed to get this horny in the middle of detention. He glares at Luke through the corner of his eye.

At this point, detention was almost over, and Ashton was so, _so_ glad for that. He wants to get rid of his problem as soon as possible. Who wouldn’t?

The teacher dismisses the students a few minutes later, and everyone rushes out of the classroom. Ashton runs to the bathrooms, dropping his bag outside the door.

And to be honest, he suspects that Luke will follow.

He flings the door to the bathrooms open and rushes inside, opening one of the stalls and waiting impatiently inside of it. He makes sure the toilet is closed before he sits down. And sure enough, he hears the door creak open. Ashton listens closely.

Footsteps. The creak of a stall. More footsteps. Creak. Steps. Creak. Steps.

Ashton’s door opens, and he is greeted by Luke, who has a smirk plastered onto his face. Ashton extends one of his hands and Luke takes it, pulling Ashton out and switching their positions. He pulls Ashton onto his lap to where Ash is straddling him, slamming the stall door closed afterwards.

Luke attaches his lips to Ashton’s neck, sucking the skin hard for several seconds before moving to a different spot. He presses wet kisses on his skin, licking and kissing and sucking wherever he felt like it.

And Ashton bit his lip, trying to hide his pretty, pretty voice as Luke begins grinding on him. His hips rock against Ashton’s harder and harder each time, and he doesn’t suppress the rather provocative chuckle when he hears Ashton’s moans.

Luke once again captures Ashton’s lips and Ashton moans into the kiss, hips bucking as he yearns for as much contact and friction as possible. Luke’s fingers have a tight grip underneath Ashton’s shirt on his hips, bringing him down as he thrusts his own hips upwards.

Ashton opens his mouth to warn Luke of his release, but as he throws his head back in pleasure, the rest of his body goes with it. Having forgot to lock the stall door, Ashton falls backward, hitting his head hard on the filthy tiled floor. His eyes are wide as he stares up at the ceiling, and his face is incredibly red and his pants incredibly warm.

He hears Luke laughing uncontrollably.

Ash sits up, sending a glare in Luke’s direction. “Sh-shut up!!”

Luke only chuckles, getting up to pin Ashton to the floor. He hovers above him with a smirk. “If you want more, all you need to do is ask.”

“Fuck. You.”

 Luke’s laugh is very loud. He stands and walks to the counter to examine himself. He runs a hand through his hair, and he turns on the water and rinses his face.

“What are you _doing_?” Ashton asks as he stands up.

“Getting ready.”

“For?”

“None of your business.” Luke dries his face with a paper towel and begins walking to the door. (Ashton wondered briefly if he even finished.)

“Luke.” Ashton stands up.

Luke keeps walking.

“Luke!” He rushes over to Luke, grabbing his wrist.

Luke turns his head and gives Ashton a look full of so much disdain. Ashton jumps slightly. “W-where?”

“I already told you. It’s none of your business. Now get the hell off of me.” Luke jerks his hand away from Ashton and exits the bathroom.

This only makes Ashton more curious.

A few minutes pass, and Ashton hurries outside to find Luke.

He intends to follow him.

He picks up his bag and looks both directions in search for the tall blonde boy. He finds the blonde quiff heading down the stairs. He takes quiet steps forward, hearing laughing. He recognized that laughing.

_And_ Alexa.

He resists the urge to groan loudly and creeps down the stairs, eyeing the two. He follows them outside. He notices that Luke’s demeanor had completely changed. He had been so contemptuous in the bathroom, but now he was all smiles and giggles.

He tries to hear them better and tune the rest of the world out. “. . . Something about ice cream?” Alexa says.

“Yeah. I’m paying, so you have nothing to worry about!” Luke chuckles.

Ashton’s eyes narrow.

A date. . . ?

 

 

They were currently at some cheap ice cream shop at the corner of the street. The ice cream was still pretty good though. Just ask Ashton.

Somehow he had gotten away with sitting in the booth right next to Luke’s. The two didn’t notice. He hoped they wouldn’t. If they do notice, he’d be in _big_ trouble.

Ashton wasn’t even eating his ice cream anymore because he was so annoyed by Luke’s flirting with Alexa! He couldn’t concentrate!

“You’re getting ice cream on your nose!”

“Ah, will you get it off for me?”

Alexa proceeds to giggle, and Ashton is sure she wipes it off for Luke, despite the fact he’s facing the other way.

Ashton’s head is beginning to hurt so _bad_ it isn’t even _funny_ anymore. It was so annoying, and he felt like going home and crying! His face felt warm, and his hands clenched and unclenched again and again due to how _annoyed_ he felt.

Well, _Ashton_ thinks it’s because he’s annoyed.

Hearing the two laugh and chat happily was getting on his nerves and he wanted to slap both of them in the face. He wanted to separate them and have them never see each other again _ever._ He felt he needed to watch Luke to make sure he behaves.

Yes, that must be it.

He hears shuffling behind him, and he can’t help but turn his head to see what’s going on.

What he sees, though, is Luke, standing up and staring down at him with eyes full of hatred and disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Luke spits out. Alexa jumps at this, looking back and forth between the two. Luke didn’t seem to care about who was around to hear their conversation.

“What’s it to you?” Ashton glares at Luke.

“I don’t want to see your ugly face anywhere near me.”

“I don’t care what you want.” Ashton hides the fact that he’s extremely hurt from Luke’s insult.

Alexa pulls on Luke’s arm. “L-Let’s just go. . .” she says. She glances at everyone turning their attention towards them.

“Tch.” Luke turns on his heel and quickly exits the shop. Alexa apologizes to Ashton before rushing outside.

Ashton ignores everyone staring at him due to the incident and carries on with his business. His thoughts, however, weren’t as calm as his exterior.

His mind was sent into a wild frenzy, unsure of what to do or think or say or anything of the like. What just happened?

Luke had caught him.

Alexa was with him.

Luke insulted him in public.

Ashton wanted to cry.

He doesn’t know why. He assumes it’s because he always thought he was a pretty average-looking guy. Or maybe it’s because he was humiliated in public.

It could be a variety of reasons.

 

 

Ashton yawns, taking slow, lazy steps to his classroom. It was early in the morning, and he barely got any sleep last night because a certain tall boy with a blonde quiff. He couldn’t keep his mind off of Luke’s words.

_I don’t want to see your ugly face anywhere near me._

Ashton doesn’t even know what he feels at the moment. With his eyes glued to the white tiled floor, he debates on whether he feels offended or not. His mind is jumbled.

Wait, why would he need to debate that? Anyone would be offended!

If what Luke said was the truth, then Luke wouldn’t want to carry on their enemies-with-benefits relationship, right? If that was true all this time, then what about all of the times where they met up at Ashton’s house when no one was home? All of the times Luke snuck into Ashton’s backyard?

Maybe Luke was just saying that.

Ashton sighs, knowing that probably wasn’t the answer. Why would Luke say that out of the blue?

Well, _because_ Luke said that right out of the blue, that has to mean that Ashton did something wrong. Ashton hasn’t done anything wrong, has he? Other than following Luke, though. But Luke didn’t catch him. . . Did he?

Ashton’s thoughts are cut short when he walks straight into a wooden door. It hurt. Bad. He also nearly fell over, but that’s not important right now. He curses under his breath, holding his forehead.

“Watch what you’re doing!” shouts an all too familiar voice.

Ashton opens his mouth to respond but stops himself, glaring at the source of the voice.

There he stands, lip ring and everything else on his tall, attractive body. Luke’s eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were narrowed. His mouth formed a straight line, and Ashton notices that his hand, which is still gripping the doorknob, is white from how tight he’s holding it.

And for the first time, Ashton feels intimidated. He resists the urge to cower, to run away, or anything else like that. He does his best to stand his ground, maintaining the scowl on his face.

Neither of them move.

It’s as if they’re both waiting for the other, but the other is waiting for the other, who is waiting for the other, and so on.

But Ashton can’t help the small jump he makes when Luke asks, “Are you okay?”

Are you okay? _Are you okay?_ Is this still Luke? Is this still Luke, who is uncaring, full of hatred for Ashton, of cruel words and dead things?

Ashton blinks. “I-I’m fine,” he stutters.

A second later, Luke walks out of the doorway. Shortly after, Alexa comes walking out of the classroom as well. Ashton assumes that was why Luke asked him if he was okay.

Ashton continues on his way to class, once more letting his mind drift to Luke. He was getting more and more confused.

Reaching the classroom, Ashton takes a seat behind the bright haired guy, what was it – Mikey? Michael? Michael. He taps on his shoulder, having a specific plan in mind.

He was going to befriend Luke’s friends to get more information.

“Yeah?” Michael says, turning around in his seat.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” The atmosphere is ridiculously awkward.

“How’s your day?”

“Considering it just started, I don’t know yet. Thanks for asking,” Michael says, beginning to face forward again.

No, no, _no._ Ashton must keep the conversation going! “Will you help me with science?”

“Is that what you actually want this time?” Michael asks without turning back around.

Nope, not at all. “Yeah.”

Michael sighs, turning back around. “What do you need help with?” He asks tiredly.

“Umm. . .” Ashton points at a random question on the paper on his desk. “This one.”

“. . . Ash?”

“Hm?”

“This is English.” Michael sighs once more.

Oops. “Haha. My bad.” Ashton scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. “So, how’s your day?”

“You already asked me that.”

“O-Oh.” The two stare at each other, unsure of what to do or say next.

“You want something, don’t you?” Michael says suddenly.

“What?”

“You’re up to something. It’s getting pretty easy to tell.”

Damn, is Ashton that easy to figure out? “Your point?”

“I want to know what it is.”

“I’m not telling you!” Ashton places his hands on his hips as if it’ll help with anything.

“You don’t have to. But I’m going to find out,” Michael turns back around before adding, “Sooner or later.”

Ashton then sat in silence, eyes widening in disbelief.

 

 

 

After detention, Ashton was waiting outside the classroom, leaning against the wall next to the door.

He was waiting for Luke to get out of detention. Detention ended five minutes ago, and Ashton doesn’t know what’s taking Luke so long. Alexa wasn’t in there today, so it couldn’t have been her that’s keeping him inside.

And Ashton assumes that if he’s going to get any information, he’ll get it from the source itself. So he waits, instead of going home to his family after detention like a normal teenage boy.

It’s been several minutes when Luke finally exits. He walks out alone with a bored expression plastered on his face. Seeing Ashton, his eyes narrow. “What?”

“I need something.” Luke raises an eyebrow at this. “Take me to the beach this weekend.”

“What?” Luke’s eyebrow twitches.

“Take me to-“

“No, no, I heard you. But _why_ do you need this?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Reasons.”

Luke stares at Ashton unblinkingly. “Fine. I’ll pick you up on Saturday. At 8:30.”

“In the morning?”

“Night.”

“Alright. . .” Ashton trails off.

Luke blinks with a straight face. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

Unsure if he wants to give in to the lust burning inside him, Ashton bites his lip in hesitation. Finally deciding on his answer, he speaks. “Sure.”

The corner of Ashton’s mouth quirks up as he notices the familiar spark in Luke’s eye.

Luke pretended not to notice.

 

 

They walked side by side, shoulders rubbing together. Small jolts of electricity shot up their arms every time their skin brushed against the other’s. Their pace was quick.

It was clear that they were both eager to get to the good part.

The good part with the bruises, the sweat, the teeth on skin. Ashton’s blood was boiling, and he assumed Luke’s was too.

Plus, the sooner they get the good part over with, the sooner they can get away from each other.

They’re so done. So done.

The thing is, their walk was interrupted by a certain girl with long brown hair.

Her dull green eyes brightened when her gaze landed on Luke. She was standing further down the sidewalk. Her hand shot up into the air to wave at the two, and Ashton found himself groaning aloud. Luke seemed to perk up as well, just like Alexa had. Alexa began walking towards the two, much to Ashton’s dismay.

“Hey, Luke!” Alexa greeted. She seemed to grow tense as she noticed Ashton. “Have you. . . Made up?”

“Made up?” Ashton asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“Yeah, we have,” Luke says, causing Alexa’s tension to be relieved. He pats Ashton on the back pretty damn hard. It hurts, but Ashton doesn’t let that show. He’ll have to get him back for that later.

Alexa smiles at them once more. “So what are you two doing out here?”

“We’re heading to Ashton’s house. He needs help with schoolwork.” Luke’s smile is extremely wide, and his eyes reflect great happiness.

“Ah, I see. Well, I wish you good luck! It’s good to have someone to help tutor you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ashton mutters. His heart is sinking with boredom and anger and depression and probably every other negative emotion. He really hates Luke for this. He hates Luke for everything. He hates Luke.

“I gotta hurry and run down to the store before Mom gets worried. See ya!” She continues her walk, humming cheerfully.

It’s when Luke sighs dreamily as he stares at Alexa’s back when Ashton realizes something. He’s sure about this, and all of the actions he’s seen only further prove his theory.

Luke likes Alexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lelelel i'm going to have fun writing future chapters


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like how i wrote this chapter!! i hope you all like it too!!! forgive me for any errors orz ;; please let me know what you think when you get done reading!!

Ashton was slammed hard against his front door, and his shirt was quickly tossed to the side. Honestly, he’s startled during the entire process, and he tries to pay no mind to Luke’s soft, warm lips on his neck, but fails, a moan escaping his throat. He attempts to resist, changing his mind about what’s to come. Instead of sex, he wants info. Unfortunately for him, Luke pins his wrists near the sides of his head. His mind does its best to come up with a way to get Luke to stop touching and start talking.

He gasps as Luke drags his tongue along the length of his neck. Luke finally lets go of Ashton’s wrists to firmly grasp his hips, digging his nails into the pale flesh. His hands travel lower to Ashton’s thighs, lifting his leg up to wrap it around Luke’s own waist. Ashton takes the opportunity to gently push Luke’s shoulders back.

Unexpectedly Luke pulls back, glaring at Ashton with all his might. “ _What?!_ ” He shouts, fingers ghosting over the black jeans on Ashton’s thighs. He could see the disdain in Luke’s eyes despite the darkness of the room. The only light came from the curtained windows.

“I-I-“ Ashton swallows fearfully, uncertain of what he should say or do. He wasn’t expecting that harsh of a reaction out of Luke. In fact, Ashton feels very intimidated right now. He wishes his family were home to save him.

He regrets this. He regrets this so _much!_ Stupid, stupid Ashton!! Why couldn’t you just have stuck with the path of lust, and dealt with not having taken the path of knowledge?!

“Spit it out, Irwin!”

“I-I’m not in the mood,” Ashton blurts out. His mind is a mess as his hands rest on Luke’s shoulders. He bites his lip out of nervousness, which he knows he probably shouldn’t have done, considering his situation right now. He does his best to ignore Luke’s hungry eyes as they stare at his mouth.

“Not in the mood? If you’re not in the mood, then why am I here?!” Luke suddenly spits out, jerking away his entire body away from Ashton. He stands a few feet from Ashton with a glare as Ashton tries to stand his ground.

“I-I. . . I don’t fucking know!! You can fucking leave, for all I care!!” Ashton throws his arms up, walking forward and past Luke, picking up his shirt. One of the buttons is missing.

“Then I will!!!” Luke retorts, stomping back over to the door, but when his hand touches the knob-

Thunder rings in the air.

And Ashton jumps, letting out a high-pitched yelp.

It begins raining. The pitter-patter on the roof and on the ground outside is easy to hear due to its heaviness.

Thunder fills the air once more, and lightning lights the dim room up, causing Ashton to whimper, hands flying up to cover his ears.

He’s afraid.

Luke’s standing still and alert as he listens to the silence between the two of them that follows. He turns his head to the side to look at Ash through the corner of his eye. Ashton’s back is facing him, and his shirt is once again on the floor. His hands are white and pressed tightly against his ears.

Luke stays quiet, staring at Ashton and listening to his whines. The sounds of the grandfather clock down the hallway can barely be heard over the rain, echoing across the hardwood floor.

Thunder sounds again, causing Ashton to jump and let out yet another yelp.

Luke finally breaks the silence. “You’re afraid of thunderstorms?” He’s not even sure that Ashton will hear him, with all of the noise that’s going on right now.

Oh, but he did. Without turning around, Ashton nods. After nodding, though, he turns around, saying, “P-Please, don’t leave me alone.” He’s panic stricken, looking like he’s about to break into tears, if he hasn’t already. His eyes are widened greatly, and when Luke looks closer, he notices that his lip is quivering.

Luke almost pities him. Almost.

Luke doesn’t move or say anything. He’s still eyeing Ashton from his peripheral vision. Biting the inside of his cheek in thought, he lets his mind roam as his eyes continue to travel Ashton’s body. His heart was big, that’s for sure. But was it big enough to where he was able to sit with his enemy during a thunderstorm?

There are many things that the two of them could do. Many of those options would take poor Ashton’s mind off of the storm, most definitely. He’s sure that Ashton’s family isn’t home, so they have the _entire_ house to themselves. . .

But Luke had his own things to do at this point in time. Not only that, but leaving would also give him the pleasure of causing his enemy’s misfortune. Imagine: Ashton, hiding underneath the covers, sobbing and sweating! Oh, what to do, what to do. . .

Luke stays completely silent, listening to the depressing music of rain and whimpers and clockwork. He thinks it’s a beautiful type of music. Something that could further add to its beauty would be incredible heat and moans, reaching their climax as thunder booms in the background. Luke smirks to himself.

He doesn’t know which he likes more. Really, he doesn’t.

To make love to the music of summer rain, or to let the rain drown out the whimpers and cries for help that come from the sore throat of his nemesis.

“L-Luke, I-“ Ashton begins, ready to do anything in order to make Luke keep him company through the storm. He doesn’t care about information anymore. He doesn’t care if he has to have sex right now. He just _doesn’t want to be alone_. However, his voice falters as memories come back like a brick to the face.

So, my dear readers, a story within a story.

Ashton did enjoy thunderstorms up until a certain point in his lifetime. He enjoyed the drumming of the rain on the roof, and the bright artwork that is lightning in the sky that appeared only briefly. He used to pretend thunder was a dragon, coming to swallow his sister up (he was just teasing her, of course), or coming to eat their vegetables. He used to pretend thunder was a giant, taking just as giant steps across the soft soil of the earth. He used to pretend it was many things.

He used to think thunderstorms were magical. That they were pretty, soothing, and comforting all the while.

His life was great. Amazing. Beautiful.

His mother had been alone for quite a while. She was a single mother, working two jobs a week to support her family of four, including herself.

She would’ve stayed single, too, if not for that crash.

The car crash was on January 2. It was when Ashton was four, and his family had been in New York, visiting family. They had been on their way to the airport. He remembers the day exactly.

The roads were slick, covered in ice and freezing to the touch. Well, even a one-second look away could mean disaster.

Though, the crash is not the main point of the story.

It was one of the men who offered to help.

The man’s name was Trevor Trugnut Bulberry. He was – and most likely still is – an average man with an average height. Everything about him was average. Average, average, average. Why his mother fell for the guy, Ashton didn’t know. They ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Mr. Bulberry was a nice man.

That is, at first.

Mr. Bulberry was a very nice man, until he got tired. Tired of what, Ashton doesn’t know. His mother, himself, his siblings. It could be anything or anyone. He threw plates, knives, any hard or sharp object he could find at walls, occasionally aiming for a body. He’d beat his poor mother, and he would try to do the same to her children, but she defended them with all of her heart.

She wouldn’t let him lay a fucking finger on any one of her children.

The first time he beat her was during a thunderstorm. Ashton had come running as soon as he heard his mother screaming. He’d get in between them, protecting his mother while his siblings hold each other while bawling in the corner of the room. He took as many punches as he could for his mum. But his mother would push him out of the way.

She’ll protect them with her life. What mother _wouldn’t_ want to protect their children?

Ever since then, though, Ashton has been afraid of thunderstorms. He knows it’s not real, he knows it’s not real. . .

The loud, aggressive shouting. The violent, painful punches and scratching and clawing at skin. Forcefully ripping clothing. . .

He can’t do this. Ashton can’t do this. He’s scared. Scared. He doesn’t want to be alone – No, stop saying _want!!_ He _needs_ someone!! Anyone!! He can’t be alone.

He’ll break.

He won’t be able to handle this alone. He doesn’t give two shits about who the fuck it is keeping him company, as long as someone’s there he can cling to, that he can hide behind.

_It’s not real, Ash._

He won’t let his mother go through that same hell again. He doesn’t want her getting hurt in any way.

_He’s gone now._

He’s not going to put that same immense amount of stress on her shoulders back. He’s not.

_Ashton, stop._

The bruises.

_It isn’t real._

The blood.

The hands, the teeth.

The screaming, the repeated words that were yelled: “ _Be quiet!!!”_

_Ash-_

 

 

he’ll break.

 

“L-Luke, I-“ Ashton had said desperately. It’s getting hard to breathe.

But Luke has already made his decision.

He throws open the door, leaving his enemy to wallow in the rain and his own tears.

 

 

Morning sunlight shone through the white curtains in the living room. It was warm. Relaxing.

The ticking of the grandfather clock was the only sound that was audible, aside from the soft, soft snoring of our curly headed friend. He sat on the couch in his living room, curled up in a ball. A blanket covered the majority of his body. Only the top of his head peeked out from the fabric.

He was waiting for his family to get home.

Suddenly, Ashton stirs, stretching his long fingers and his toes. The blanket shifts, falling as he rolls his neck. His eyes blink rapidly before eventually remaining open. They shut tightly when the sunlight hits Ashton’s face, though.

Groggily, he looks around the room. Everything in the room looks so peaceful. It was warm.

He doesn’t fit in.

Ashton is sure that he doesn’t belong. He is a wreck, full of hatred and misfortune, yet here he is, sitting in such a beautiful environment.

He hates himself.

It isn’t fair.

He’s tired of all of this. He wants to spend more time with his family. He’s too busy. His mood lifts slightly, however, when he hears the loud snoring of his younger sister. That means his family had made it home safely.

His mind wanders from various things, from his family to love to Luke. Luke, in particular.

Why does he hate Luke?

It’s been so long. Years, even. He hates Luke so much. He hates him with all of his being.

But if he hates him, then why does he feel the need to fuck him relentlessly? He assumes because it felt so _nice_ and he found Luke so damn _sexy_ and he just wanted to run his hands all over his body. And if not, let Luke run _his_ hands over _Ashton’s_ body.

He would like Luke, if Luke had a better personality. Luke was always so unpredictable, and he never stopped until he had you wrapped around his finger. Honestly, Ashton had bad dreams about Luke, as well.

Ashton didn’t know what to do. Now that he thinks about it, every single time he sees Luke with someone else, smiling and laughing and having a blast, he gets sad. How does that happen?? It’s not like Ashton is jealous or anything.

Or, maybe he is.

Maybe Ashton is jealous. Jealous that someone other than himself is having fun with his beautiful porcelain doll with bright blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair.

Jealousy. _Feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages._

Yes, then that means that Ashton is indeed jealous of the people that Luke talk to. Jealous of Luke’s friends.

Maybe Ashton isn’t the only toy that Luke uses every now and then. Ashton’s eyes widen, filling with a fire fueled with envy and hatred for anyone else that Luke makes love to.

Luke is his. Luke is Ashton’s.

And in this moment, Ashton realizes something that makes his heart race and his face flush.

Ashton needs Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a lot of this chapter sort of relates to my life,, I had fun writing it, though. A lot of things in this chapter actually happened to my family. Minus the knives though. Just the plates and other dishes and such. Just a small fact about me you may or may not want to know!  
> Again, I thank all of you so much for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shit, i'm sorry
> 
> AND I'm also very sorry for the extremely long wait for ALL of my stories!! A lot of things happened that kept me occupied/etc, and that's really all I can say. But I'm sorry!
> 
> I think I'll make this story my main priority, and then when it's finished, I'll work on others. Future chapters will be better, and next chapter will be fun, you can count on that much! I promise!
> 
> Anyways, I'm back, glad to see you again! I'll be updating more frequently now!
> 
> Have a nice day, and thank you for reading!

No, no, _no_. This can’t be happening. It can’t, it can’t, it simply just _can’t!!_

Ashton’s breathing is labored. He’s sitting in his room, curled in a ball on his bed, a hand holding a handful of his hair and the other clutching the faded red comforter, and he’s so close to ripping his hair out. So close to ripping the band posters off the wall and tearing them into shreds. So close to punching a hole in the crusty, off-white wall. His eyes are wide. Wide, and full of fear and panic and uncertainty. Sweat rolls down his brow.

He needs Luke. Ashton needs Luke.

Is that even _possible_? Ashton doesn’t like Luke. No, he doesn’t, aside from his body. And if Luke randomly disappears one day, he can just find someone else pretty enough to fulfill his needs, right? _He doesn’t need Luke._

He’s going to scream. Ashton wants to scream. He wants to tear his heart out, fill his lungs full of acid, shove scissors in his eye sockets, and anything else that involves something extremely dangerous! He’s confused! So completely, utterly confused!

He doesn’t know what to think anymore!! At this rate, he’s going to go crazy!! He isn’t supposed to need his enemy! Not like this!

Fear courses through every vein in his being. Ashton is so afraid of himself and what he thinks. Was this supposed to happen? Was he supposed to fall in love with the person he hates the most? From the bottom of his heart, Ashton wishes that he can go back in time and slap himself in the face. And maybe in the dick too, so he’d stop thinking with it.

But oh, the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to touch and feel and taste Luke all over again. If given the choice, he’d definitely choose to do that for his entire lifetime.

But wait, he doesn’t want to need Luke! He doesn’t want to need that pretty face, those broad shoulders, those long legs. He doesn’t want to need him. He doesn’t!

Ashton doesn’t know what to do! His brain is jumbled, his heart is jumbled, everything is jumbled, jumbled, _jumbled!_ These mixed feelings are going to rip him into so many pieces!!!

Deep breaths, Ash. Deep breaths.

_You don’t need Luke. Luke doesn’t need you. It’s as simple as that._

But it’s okay to be scared, you know. You’re afraid of your own feelings, and that’s okay. Take as much time as you need.

_Stop trying to make yourself feel better. You hate Luke. Nothing has changed. Your thoughts and feelings haven’t changed. You’re acting ridiculous._

Ashton blinks rapidly, feeling the beginning of tears. He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. He tries to make himself into smaller ball, if possible. He bites his lip, whining softly. It’s not fair. He’s scared. He’s so scared, it’s unreal.

 

It’s okay to love, Ashton.

 

 

Ashton doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s spent the whole day lying in bed, staring at the wall. He lies there with his knees pulled tightly against his chest. He hasn’t been bothering to check his phone to see the time.

He may seem entirely distant and/or calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was a wreck, complete with torn sails and broken pieces of wood and treasure.

He’s unsure of what to do about the “Luke” situation yet. He’ll most definitely keep this information to himself. But he does know that the longer he keeps this in, the more it will cause him to hurt.

Whatever direction Ashton decides to take, Luke himself is the only answer to this problem.

On a different note, Ashton had been replaying the events that had went on the other day in his head:

_“Take me to the beach this weekend,” Ashton had said._

Thinking about that incident makes Ashton’s heart race. His face immediately heated up, and he swears his skin will end up melting off if he doesn’t stop. Why did he say that? _Why did he say that?!_

Luke had agreed to pick him up on Saturday at 8:30.

It is, in fact, Saturday.

Honestly, Ashton forgot about it until he sulked in his room on this day that is full of contemplating. He hadn’t remembered a single thing about it! But when he did, it hit him like Luke’s- I’m not going to say it.

And Ashton knew he should be getting ready. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was _way_ too weak and stressed from thinking about his love life. His eyes hurt, his limbs ached, and his head throbbed. And just thinking about the events to come only made his head hurt worse.

The sunlight that hit the wall he stared at had brightened and then darkened, signaling the comings and passings of the time of the day, as well as the weather.

He finally decides to look at his phone. He sits up slowly and carefully in order to not cause dizziness and reaches for his cellular device, which is stationed on the nightstand. Pressing the button, the bright screen lights up, and he stares at the lockscreen for several moments before registering the time.

8:26.

Ah, well, then. It’s almost time for his date with Luke. Of which he is extremely nervous about.

Wait. WAIT.

He scrambles off the bed and to his feet, rushing over to his closet. Yanking the doors open, he quickly scans the large amount of clothes piled on the ground and hung up in the closet. Oh, what to wear. . .

A shrill bell rings throughout the air, startling Ashton.

Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no._

He’s here. He’s here. Luke’s here, and Ashton is freaking _out_! He hasn’t even decided what to wear!! (Well, maybe if you weren’t lying in bed all day! We know you’re in pain, but you have a big day ahead! Or, night, rather.)

Because he isn’t moving, it’s entirely silent and he can hear his sister answer the door.

“Yes?” Lauren said.

“I’m here for Ash.” Luke’s voice contained quite a lot of boredom. Ashton can imagine him looking off to the side dramatically.

He can also imagine his sister’s very red face. She didn’t respond right away. “What?” It was evident in her voice that she was flustered.

“Ashton.”

“R-Right. Ashton?!” Lauren called out.

It was at this point when Ashton pulls out a random shirt and throws it on, changing into a pair of khaki shorts afterwards. They were going to the beach, after all. (He won’t bother with actual swim-shorts. He’ll just wear his khakis.)

Ashton hurries out to the living room, walking straight to the door. He exits the house, slamming the door after bidding farewell and ignoring his sister’s raised eyebrow.

When Ashton faces Luke, Luke is staring at him with a lethal glare. “What?” Ashton says, refusing to look him in the eyes. His face burns, and he knows damn well that it’s the cause of Luke’s raised eyebrow. He’s going to embarrass himself enough during this whole experience. No need to add to it.

“That was rude,” Luke growled out. His eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

“She’ll be fine.”

“What if she’s not?”

“I’ll make it up to her.” Ashton fiddles with his long fingers, and then the hem of his shirt. His gaze is still super-glued to the pavement underneath his feet, staring deep into the tiny crack next to his left shoe.

However, the next thing he knows is Luke’s fingers gripping his chin, forcing him to look at his face. Ashton’s face burns more than it was before, and he hopes to God that Luke will just leave him be and let go. His big eyes widen for the thousandth time in his life, and his body freezes all of its movement.

Luke only stares into his eyes, unmoving, and harsh expression unchanging. His fingers are cold against Ashton’s warm skin. Ashton almost thinks that. . . Luke is analyzing him. But what for?

It’s now when Ashton begins to panic. He does his absolute best not to show it externally, but he sure isn’t hiding it internally. His heart is increasing its speed, and his previous emotions he had set aside for later arise once more. He prays to the Lord that Luke won’t somehow figure out just by looking at him.

Ashton doesn’t take into account that Luke is slowly leaning in. Although, Luke stops when they are merely centimeters apart. Ashton’s heart races at an incredible speed when he feels Luke’s breath upon his lips.

They’re _so_ close right now. Ashton feels as if he’s going to explode as he stares into the deep blue abyss that is Luke’s eyes. Examining his reflection in his eyes, Ashton clearly notes that he looks very fearful. Looking into Luke’s eyes intimidated him even more, so instead of further torturing himself, he diverts his eyes. Unfortunately, he just made it worse for himself.

The new sight that Ashton’s gaze is fixed on is Luke’s lips.

It is, truly, an accident.

He holds his breath, waiting for Luke to connect their lips.

“Tch.” He suddenly lets go of Ashton after several minutes, spinning on his heel to walk to his car.

And Ashton follows in an extreme amount of confusion, anxious about going to the beach with Luke. What was that about?

Well, hopefully there’ll be other people to keep them company though, yes?

 

 

Ashton’s hopes for company other than Luke were crushed into billions of pieces. Ashton guesses that the reason for that is because it’s so dark out.

He’d gulped so many times as he followed Luke to the sand due to his immense nervousness. What if things go wrong? Well, things are definitely going to go wrong. He’s with Luke, for God’s sake.

He nearly bumps into Luke, who had stopped dead in his tracks, because he was staring at the ground as he walked. He looks up at the back of Luke’s head in curiosity.

Yeah, he’s curious about why Luke stopped, but the only thing that’s currently on his mind and won’t let him be is hot _damn_ Luke is attractive from all angles. He’s noticed this before, but still.

Ashton doesn’t try to hide his staring as his eyes wander about Luke’s back. They slowly go back and forth and up and down from his shoulders to his lower back to his legs and wow, Ashton is having the time of his life. His mouth involuntarily parts, and Ashton shifts his weight from foot to foot, feeling nervous about his current situation.

Abruptly, Ashton snaps out of it as he watches Luke turn around to face him. Luke raises an eyebrow.

“Is there a reason your face is red?” A devious smirk makes its way onto his cheeks, very much different than the evil, evil glare Luke gave him several minutes ago.

“N-No. I mean, yes. Wait, w-well-“ Ashton stares down at the sand, wanting to douse himself in seawater. Just thinking of the coolness enveloping him sets his mind at ease. He sighs with a slight pout. He doesn’t see Luke’s eyes flicker to his lips.

“Spit it out.” When Ashton looks up, his eyes meet Luke’s suddenly serious ones. His eyes are narrowed, causing Ashton to immediately look away.

Ashton doesn’t speak. He only bites his lip anxiously.

And in the next moment, he’s on the ground, hitting the sand with an _oomf._ Having closed his eyes during the fall, he cracks an eye open, staring up into Luke’s eyes.

Although, not for long.

Luke’s mouth is quickly pressed hard against Ashton’s, hands pinning his hands above his head as his tongue slips into his mouth.

Ashton takes a breath when Luke’s tongue slides up against his own, clenching his hands into fists as his eyes close in passion. His back arches, his hips longing to reach up to meet Luke’s, but unfortunately for Ash, Luke pulls away, grinning down at the growing wreck below him.

“Say it.”

“Say what?” Ashton breathes, taking a deep breath and wishing desperately for Luke to lean back down, for his tongue to lick his lips.

Luke rolls his eyes, holding back a chuckle. “You know exactly what the answer to that is.”

Ashton lets his eyes close again and then, out of nowhere, a beautiful thought pops into his mind.

He’s tired of this. _He wants something different._

Whether Luke would be okay with that, Ashton doesn’t know. But hey: It’s worth a shot.

Ashton uses all of his strength to flip them both over so that he is the one on top. Instead of pinning Luke down, Ashton stands, taking a few steps back. A smirk appears on his face.

Luke sits up angrily with wild eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?!” However, his eyes widen as Ashton peels off his shirt and throws it to the side. The boy steps out of his flip flops, backing up at a quicker pace.

Before turning and running in the direction of the ocean, Ashton lets a few words slip off of his tongue:

_“Catch me.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY this chapter was originally going to be this chapter + next chapter, but i decided to split it because that way the next chapter will be like BOOM right in the face,, so i apologize if this chapter seems short (which it is now, unfortunately) and lazy, but i hope once the next chapter is out, you'll understand why i did this!  
> and it should be on time for once! expect it in a week! thanks for reading and putting up with my bullshit!

Ashton was fast on his feet, running as quickly as he could towards the water. He tries to listen closely to everything that’s going on, such as Luke’s possible footsteps following him that he doesn’t hear. At the back of his mind, he hoped with every bit of his being that Luke was following him to the ocean so he didn’t look like a complete goof. That’d be embarrassing. Very embarrassing. Good God.

Risking it, Ashton turns his head to the side and sees Luke quickly gaining on him. Ashton smiles wide as he takes in Luke’s appearance before turning his head forward, trying to speed up. He needs to keep this going for a long time. He needs to.

Luke had taken off his shirt as well, and he’s glaring at Ashton’s back as he sprints towards his goal. His blue eyes are icy, and it’s easy to see the sand flying up into the air each time Luke picks up his foot to take the next step.

When Ash turned his head forward, he makes a sharp turn to the left so he doesn’t run directly into the water, smiling from ear to ear as he feels the coolness of the wet sand hit the soles of his feet. He can’t help but let out a giggle full of mirth.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Luke before Luke turns in suit. Ashton’s giggle had caused Luke to smile; it’s very hard to miss it. A miracle; Luke is having fun too!

Several seconds of pure happiness and running and giddiness pass before Ashton trips, hurting his pinky toe. Of course, that doesn’t ruin his mood. It doesn’t stop him from laughing extremely hard, either, rolling onto his back.

And then came Luke. He pounced on his prey, licking his chest from his stomach up to his neck. Ashton’s laughter is interrupted by a small gasp, followed by a giggle. But Luke quickly captures Ashton’s lips, sucking on his lower lip as he runs his hands along Ashton’s sides.

Ash moans into the kiss, beginning to wrap his arms around Luke’s neck, but they both abruptly pull away as the tide hits them. Ashton does so with a yelp, while Luke just jumps ten feet in the air. Sitting up, they stare at each other, refusing to admit that they both see a look of fondness in the other’s eyes.

Nervously, they laugh.

Silence follows, and they just. . . look at each other. Again. And Ashton doesn’t want the moment to end –

“You ready to go?” Luke blinks, eyes narrowing out of nowhere. What? _What?_ Ashton was sure they were both enjoying themselves!

“I-I-“ Ashton begins. No, no, no, this can’t end yet. Ashton has to have more time! He swallows the growing lump in his throat, hurriedly attempting to figure out some stupid way to prolong this stupid date. He probably looks stupid, just standing there, stupidly staring at Luke like a stupid idiot!

“Talk, Irwin.”

. . .

That wasn’t Luke. Not his voice, nope.

Furrowing the brows on his face, Ash turns his head to the right, to the beach, to where the voice was coming from. Luke does as well, eyes widening and. . . Filling with joy?

It was Alexa.

Her long hair was down, flowing elegantly in the wind, and plastered onto her face was a cold, hard, and menacing glare, directed at our one and only Ashton. Her dress was simple and white, but fitting her perfectly, it looked pretty on her.

“Alexa!” Luke finally broke the silence, quick steps carrying his thin frame over to the girl and long arms embracing her tightly. She didn’t return it. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to go to the beach, like a few other people. But my want for fun and adventure was ruined when I saw my boyfriend making out with someone else, let alone a guy.” Her hand flew up to point at Ashton.

“Boyfriend?” The short male squeaked out. “What does that mean?”

“You know exactly what it means, faggot.”

In an instant, Ashton felt himself grow smaller, and the tiny girl in front him grow at least fifty feet taller – or, that’s what it felt like. He could swear he was shaking in the sand.

“When did. . . This happen?”

“A few days ago. I’ve seen you around each other; Luke didn’t tell you?” She glanced at the blonde, who just scratched his neck in an odd manner. “I’ll take that as a no.”

_And he had no problem fucking me behind your back?_

“L-Luke, you-“

Ashton was continuously growing furious. Not only had his heart been crushed, his heart was crushed by a filthy cheating scumbag! Ashton never thought much of it until now, but now that it’s. . . Now, Luke is really just an ass. Not that he wasn’t one before, but he seems more of one for some reason.

Hatred boiled in the depths of Ashton’s heart. Hatred for Alexa. For Luke.

Hatred for himself.

How could he be so. . . _stupid?!_ Why did he keep this. . . Thing going with Luke? Why did he let it get so bad until the point where he started to – dare he say it – _love_ the guy?!

Luke hadn’t responded to Ashton’s voice, only turning his head to the opposite direction.

Full of anger and shock, Ashton falls to the ground, hitting it hard on his knees. Letting out a choked sob, he lets his hands make fists in the sand, twisting and turning. Tears fall from his cheeks. Why did he have to meet this stupid boy with a stupid quiff? He would have been fine if he never knew he existed.

He hears footsteps after hearing Alexa say, “Come on, Luke. We need to talk.” And he swears, oh, _god_ , he swears that he hears laughter. He hears bright, bubbly laughter coming from Alexa’s pale, slender throat as her thin legs walk further and further away from him, leaving him in tears and utter confusion.

 

How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? Was this all some sick joke??


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams are weird, aren’t they?

Messing with your mind, tricking you about whatever. They can be pretty vivid, as well as realistic.

Ashton really hates dreams right now. He hates how they can seem so real, making him think that everything that happened can’t be changed whatsoever.

What the fuck.

He had awoken with a pillow drenched in tears, blanket not even covering his half naked body. His eyes had opened ever so slowly as he took all of this in.

He was very confused at first. Why was it so dark? Is his face cold or wet? Touching his face, he found out that his face is, in fact, wet. He sat up, turning on the lamp on his nightstand.

Observing his surroundings, he saw that his pillow was drenched in either sweat or tears, and that his blanket was on the other half of the bed, leaving him cold and slightly lonely. He comes to the conclusion that it’s tears on his pillow since his face is wet.

But what _happened?_ It took Ashton several minutes to figure out that all of that was a dream, and not something that actually happened yesterday or something.

At the moment, he sits on the edge of his bed, staring down at his lap. Okay, so he cried in his sleep, _plus_ his dreams, now what? He supposes he should just carry on with his life.

Standing, though, the dream refuses to leave his mind. How Luke’s eyes lit up when he saw Alexa. How Alexa had laughed at him as she walked away. How Ashton’s tears became reality.

He checks his phone, thinking he has nothing else to do. Ashton looks at the time.

8:01.

He slept that long? Well, when did he even fall asleep, anyway?

It takes about two and a half minutes for him to register that it’s Saturday. Hm. He dreamt that he woke up.

With a numb mind, he decides that he might as well get ready.

And in the back of his numb mind, he hopes that his dream doesn’t come true.

 

 

It didn’t.

Ashton was ready in thirty minutes, and Luke didn’t come to pick him up.

Ashton wandered the house, ignoring his siblings’ queries as to what the hell he’s doing. It was starting to creep them out. He was walking slowly, with an expression so blank he could pass as a ghost.

His face was expressionless, but inside, he was slowly becoming a complete, utter wreck.

_Why isn’t he here? Did he forget? Or is he doing this on purpose? Maybe he got busy so it’s taking him a long time. Yeah, he wouldn’t just leave me here. . . Would he?_

By 9:30, Ashton was on the couch, convinced that Luke wasn’t going to show up. He stared down at the ground sadly.

Since Luke wasn’t coming, Ashton had absolutely nothing to do. He was riddled with boredom.

Unsure of what to do, he stands.

Ah, he might as well go to the beach by himself. He needs some time alone, anyways.

 

 

He was at the beach in fifteen minutes. He stood there, staring out at the ocean for a really long time. After growing tired of that, he wandered the beach, kicking sand in frustration. His hands were kept warm in his pockets, protected from the increasingly cold night wind.

He quickly grows tired of walking, too.

Closing his eyes, he tilts his face upwards to the sky, letting himself bathe in the moonlight. The breeze tousles his hair, and he’s almost lulled to sleep by the gentle waves hitting the shore.

His eyes are torn open when he feels a firm hand grasp his upper arm. Turning, he sees the small frame of the girl he never wanted to see.

“Hey, you!” Her usually pale cheeks were reddened, possibly from the sun earlier in the day.

Ashton tries to wipe the evil look off his face, succeeding. “Oh, hi.” He hopes he didn’t sound annoyed. He isn’t _that_ mean, for Christ’s sakes.

“What are you doing here? This late at night?” Alexa’s smile never leaves her face.

“I should be asking you that.” Ash turns to the ocean dismissively.

That doesn’t affect the girl, however. She giggles. “I asked you first, though.”

_Technically,_ he didn’t even ask her. And also technically, his graceful and dramatic turn to the sea should’ve told her to go away. What the hell is wrong with this girl? Sighing, he goes along with her attempts for conversation. “I needed some time alone.”

“Really? So did I!” Alexa says, and Ash is sure she is lying. Or he might just hate her so very much, which causes him to think that everything she does is a lie. Also, Ashton never really heard her talk this long before, so he just now noticed how annoying her voice sounds. “Did you walk here? There’s no car except mine. . .”

“I walked.”

“Oh! I drove.” She giggled again. God, shut up already. Or better, leave. She turns to the water as well, seeing no response from the boy. “You don’t care if I stay here with you, right?” Such a worrisome tone! And for a moment, the grin is gone.

Forcing himself not to be rude or mean, he mutters, “Not at all.”

And there it is! The grin is back! Joy to the world, it’s back, blinding Ashton’s poor, poor eyes! “Great! Sit down with me.” Oh, commanding, now? She plops down on the sand, pulling Ashton’s wrist.

With a nearly silent groan, Ashton joins her as she begins speaking. “So, why did you need alone time?”

“I was stood up,” Ashton breathes out, expression blank.

Oh, no, from the corner of his eye he can see her turn her head to him with that same worried expression. “Oh, no! I’m sorry! I-Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” She asks, batting her eyelashes.

“No.”

She nudges his shoulder with a laugh. “Your responses are so short! Give me something long!”

“Like?”

That only made her laugh harder. “You did this on purpose!”

He really didn’t.

After calming down, she faces the ocean again. “It really is pretty down here, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“You know, I kinda like being here with you.”

Whoa there. “I’m sorry?”

“I like being with you.”

“Thanks.” Ashton hopes to God that she wasn’t expecting the same words in reply.

He fails to notice her scooting closer. He doesn’t hear her shifting or anything.

Although, he does feel her thigh against his.

With a questioning look, he turns his head towards her, mouth open as he prepares to talk.

As soon as he does, he feels Alexa’s soft, very female lips on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	9. Chapter 9

Ashton is petrified. So petrified, in fact, that he fails to realize that another car is pulling up in the parking lot to the beach, directly next to Alexa’s.

He’s frozen solid. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Which he does. He wants to pull away, but he can’t.

His face isn’t even red. It’s ghost white, and probably paler than it’s ever been in his entire life. His eyes are wide, too wide and he thinks they’ll pop out any second. And there’s only one thing going through his mind –

_What the hell is going on?!_

Here he is, kissing this girl he barely knows and waiting for the end of the world. God, this is the worst.

He really hates Alexa.

It feels like it’s been forever when Ashton is yanked up from his spot in the sand and away from Alexa’s lips, a cold hand firm on his shoulder.

And the next thing he knows, he’s punched hard in the mouth, throwing his head to the side with the amount of force the punch had. Ashton has a metallic taste in his mouth.

He won’t lie, though, he’s glad that he was pulled away from that nuisance female called Alexa. However, when he turns his head to see who the puncher is, his eyes bulge out of his skull.

Luke. . . ?

Yes, Luke stood there with his hand on Ashton’s shoulder and the other poised above his head and ready to hit again. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he voices.

“ _Me?!_ It’s that bitch who’s doing everything!” Ashton shouts, motioning towards Alexa with a swift gesture of his head.

Alexa is standing in less than a second. “ _Excuse_ me?!”

“Yeah, _she’s_ the one who placed her filthy lips on mine!” Ashton yells in Luke’s face, fighting back tears. He knew that Luke was jealous of Ashton for kissing Alexa. He’d never be jealous of Alexa for kissing Ashton.

That’s probably the entire reason he’s here. He probably saw Alexa’s car in the lot, and thought, “Oh! I should stop by and say hi to my beautiful, kind, sweet, _girl_ crush!”

“Don’t call her a bitch, you asshole!” Luke says, unexpectedly punching Ashton again.

“At least I don’t fuck every person I know!” Ashton retorts immediately. God, they sound like a pair of five year olds. A pair of cussing five year olds that can’t realize the truth.

With a growl, Luke tackles Ashton to the ground, hands clawing for his throat. He gets a hold of it, and proceeds to squeeze as hard as he can. “Shut the hell up!” He screams.

Ashton grunts and chokes, hands flying to his neck only to grab the wrists of the person currently straddling him. He gasps for air, eyes opening and closing repeatedly. His vision soon becomes blurry. He can barely see the outlines of Luke’s face.

“L-Luke, stop, you’re hurting him!!” Alexa screams, and Ashton thinks he hears her run towards the two. For once, Ashton is glad Alexa exists. He feels Luke falter, and then hears a thud, along with a high-pitched _oof._ He’s sure Luke pushed Alexa away.

Damnit. He’s going to have to do this himself.

Ashton removes his hands from Luke’s wrists, hands scratching at his face instead. His thumb gets inside Luke’s all-too-familiar mouth, and the pointer finger of the same hand digs inside Luke’s left ear. Ashton’s other hand pulls his hair as the other pulls his face. On the way to his hair, his thumb scrapes against Luke’s forehead.

“Get,” Luke begins as the two roll over so Ashton is on top, “Off of me!!” He takes another swing at Ashton, but his punch isn’t very hard.

“Guys, quit it!!” Alexa screams at them from a few feet away.

Ashton smiles wide now that he has the advantage of being on top. He lets go of Luke and begins punching him with each hand taking turns. Luke’s arms flail for anything and everything.

His nose, his mouth. Ashton can’t help but laugh he watches blood spill from Luke’s face. He knows he’s going to leave bruises, it’s just a matter of how many he’ll leave.

“Ashton!!!”

It’s not long before Luke stops moving his limbs.

“Ashton, stop!!!”

Ashton doesn’t stop. He doesn’t realize that he’s crying. His jaw is clenched, and he throws punch after punch. . .

He can’t hear anything. He can’t feel anything. His knuckles are bloody. It’s as if he’s lost all sense.

“ _Ashton!!!_ ”

Like a miracle, Ashton stops, a fist getting ready to punch the blonde once more. Everything is flooding back to him, like brick after brick after brick. Alexa’s wailing, Luke’s stillness, the gentle waves hitting the shore.

Ashton’s eyes are wider than they’ve been the entire night.

What was he doing?

As he stares down at Luke, he notices how his blue eyes have lost their shine. They’re dull, as if not even the moon wanted to show its reflection.

It doesn’t take long for Ashton to realize what he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, i know, but i wanted to cut it off there! hope you enjoy and thank you for waiting and reading!


End file.
